¡Malditos celos!
by Miyabi Akari
Summary: -¡TE VOY A MATAR! -grito el peli azul enfurecido -¿Por que? si no te he hecho nada -pregunto tan tranquilo el castaño, con un tono de burla -¡PORQUE HANA ES MÍA! -grito con todas sus fuerzas. SoMa, KidxGirl, Black StarxOC
1. ¿¡Hana tiene novio!

¡Holiwiii! ¡Otra historia mas! Se me había ocurrido esto hacia tiempo y no sabia como plantearlo ^-^U Supongo que no pasara de los cinco capítulos -.- ¡Espero que os guste! Soul eater no me pertenece (aun ¬¬)

* * *

><p>Una fiesta de pijamas ¿Quién no quiso eso? Contar secretos, confidencias, retos y mucho más… y encima con tus mejores amigas. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Nada. Estos eran los pensamientos de Hana mientras oía hablar a sus mejores amigas sobre cualquier cosa. Ella en su vida nunca había ido a ninguna fiesta de pijamas y no sabía muy bien cómo iba la cosa. Megumi por el camino hacia la casa de Liz y Patty, le había explicado un poco, como que hablaban de todo un poco, hacían el tonto, se peleaban en broma… Se encontraban sentadas, dispuestas en círculo, en el suelo de la habitación de Liz y Patty. Todas con su pijama, claro está.<p>

-¿os acordáis cuando Hero se cayó en aquel charco mientras decía no sé qué de renacer? -pregunto Megumi aguantándose la risa

-¡oh si, aquello fue buenísimo! –rió Maka

-no tiene gracia reírse de los demás –dijo Tsubaki mientras aguantaba la risa

-oh, vamos Tsubaki –protesto Liz –si es divertidísimo. Todas se rieron al recordar al pobre Hero en aquel charco.

-¿fue allí donde dijo que no sabía nadar? –pregunto Hana riéndose. Aquel comentario las silencio por un momento y Hana se puso incomoda. ¿Qué había hecho? Pasaron unos segundos y todas se empezaron a partir de la risa.

-¡NO ME ACORDABA DE ESO! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio fuertemente Liz sujetándose la tripa. Hana suspiro y se empezó a reír también.

-¡Hero es tooooonto! –rio Patty escandalosamente (como siempre)

-bueno… -finalizo Megumi limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa –ahora pasemos a otro tema

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Patty ladeando la cabeza.

-Chicos –dijo y Maka y Hana se sonrojaron.

-Yo me voy a casar con una jirafa –anuncio Patty infantilmente.

-Allá tú, pero yo prefiero humanos –dijo Liz llevándose las manos a la nuca y tumbándose en el suelo.

-A ver chicas, todas las aquí presentes sabemos que solo hay dos enamoradas en la sala –anuncio Megumi.

Retrocediendo un poco, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, detrás de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, se encontraban tres chicos. Uno peliazul, otro albino y por ultimo un pelinegro con tres líneas blancas.

-no sé porque os interesa tanto espiarlas… -susurro Kid cruzándose de brazos.

-oh, cállate Kid, que no me entero –le ordeno Soul asomándose a la puerta junto con Black Star.

-cuando os pillen, llamadme –dijo bostezando y se volvió a su cuarto.

Oh, sí. Ellos también habían quedado. Pero a nuestros dos ''enamorados'' poco le importaban los planes de Kid, con tal de espiar a las chicas. Los dos miraron como se reían y a Black Star por poco se le cae la baba al mirar a Hana.

-¡Black Star! –lo llamo susurrando Soul –¡reacciona estúpido! –susurro zarandeándolo por el cuello

-emmm… si… -susurro. Soul se pegó una palmada en la frente.

-_¿Y que se supone que he venido a mirar yo? _–Pensó extrañado el albino –_lo de Black Star está más que claro… pero… ¿Y yo? _–mientras pensaba esto, desvió su mirada hasta Maka. Se veía tan bonita riéndose… Había cambiado su pijama habitual de rayas por unos shorts y una camiseta, dejando su pelo suelto. El short era demasiado corto….

-_¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando!? _–Se abofeteo mentalmente el chico a punto de que su nariz sangrara -_¡es Maka!_

-bueno… -finalizo Megumi limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa –ahora pasemos a otro tema

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Patty ladeando la cabeza.

-Chicos –dijo y Maka y Hana se sonrojaron fuertemente. Los chicos dieron un respingo. Que directa era Megumi cuando se lo proponía.

-Yo me voy a casar con una jirafa –anuncio Patty infantilmente.

-Allá tú, pero yo prefiero humanos –dijo Liz llevándose las manos a la nuca y tumbándose en el suelo.

-A ver chicas, todas las aquí presentes sabemos que hay dos enamoradas en la sala –anuncio Megumi.

-¿A si? –susurro esperanzado Black Star.

-e-espera Megumi –corto Hana sonrojándose y mirando al suelo –no sigas. Por favor- pidió ella y Megumi la miro extrañada –chicas, os tengo que decir una cosa… yo…

-_¿tu… que? –_se preguntó mentalmente el peliazul. Era un milagro que se hubiera mantenido callado hasta ahora y no lo iba estropear.

-¿Qué pasa Hana-chan? –pregunto preocupada Tsubaki

-pues…. Que yo…. –dijo y se puso roja –te-tengo… novio

-¡¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? –solto Megumi atónita ante lo que oía –pe-pero… ¿cu-cuando? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo…? –tartamudeo la chica. Hana bajo la cabeza sonrojada. Por poco y Black Star habría gritado también. Pero Soul se lanzó a tiempo para taparle la boca.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Liz curiosa

-Pu-pues… no creo que lo conozcáis… -dijo rascándose la cara con un dedo, avergonzada.

-¿¡Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho Hana?! –pregunto enfadada Megumi. La otra bajo la vista –además… ¿y...?

-no –la corto ella –creo que debería resignarme… total, creo que no soy nada para el… -suspiro la chica

-que no te diga nada no significa eso… -intento animarla Tsubaki

-No… además, quiero mucho a Nagisa… -murmuro sonriendo como una tonta

Black Star se removía mientras Soul lo agarraba, se estaba poniendo rojo, pero no porque se ahogara. No. Era de la furia que sintió al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¡Black Star! ¡No hagas tonterías! ¡Nos mataran si nos descubren! –susurro Soul lo más bajo que pudo.

-_¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡COMO LO ENCUENTRE ME LO CARGO! ¡ASI LO QUIERE DIOS! _–pensó el peli azul más furioso de lo que estuvo nunca.

-pero… ¿Cómo sabes que no siente nada? –pregunto preocupada su hermana. La peli verde suspiro.

-lo escuche por accidente… -dijo cabizbaja

Mientras, el albino forcejeaba con Black Star. Tan solo alcanzo a arrástralo a la fuerza lejos de aquella puerta y por casualidades del destino, Kid fue a ver si ya les habían matado.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto susurrando al ver la silenciosa lucha que tenían aquellos dos con una gotita en la cabeza

-luego te lo explico… ¡ahora ayúdame a llevármelo! –Suplicó Soul en el mismo tono –_esto no es nada cool…. _–pensó para si el albino. Entre los dos, arrastraron a Black Star con dificultad, a la habitación donde estaban momentos antes de ir a espiar y lo tiraron al suelo.

-¡LO MATO! –grito furioso el chico dando vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

-¿a quién va a matar? –pregunto Kid mirando de lado a Soul.

-al novio de Hana…. –explico rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Hana tiene novio? –Pregunto el chico y Soul asintió -¿Y por qué te molesta tanto? Tú mismo me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella –dijo cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento, el peli azul se paró de golpe y se sonrojo.

-pu-pues… -tartamudeo el chico -¡no me gusta! ¡Tan solo me molesta que este con otro!

-Black Star… se llaman celos –explico Soul suspirando.

-¿El qué? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-Es lo que sentiría Soul si Maka tuviera un novio que no fuera el –explico señalando al albino con el pulgar.

-¡o-oye! ¡Nadie ha dicho eso! –protesto Soul completamente sonrojado.

-no... ¡No son celos! ¡¿Vale!? –Grito Black Star -¡tan solo es una de mis amigas!

-entonces deberías alegrarte por ella –dijo Kid impasible.

-Oye, mejor no hables, que a ti también te gusta alguien –protesto Soul cruzándose de brazos y el peli negro se sonrojo

-n-no sé de qué me hablas…

-¡eso! ¡Se nota que te gusta Girl! –acuso Black Star apuntándolo con el dedo y Kid se puso como un tomate.

-bu-bueno… dejemos el tema ¿vale? –propuso Kid y los otros dos asintieron, aunque Black Star no estaba muy convencido.

**En la habitación de las chicas**

-¿¡cuando lo dijo!? –pregunto sorprendida Liz.

-pues….

**FLASHBACK**

_Hana se encontraba caminando por el Shibusen, alegremente, mientras buscaba a su técnico por los pasillos. Al pasar por uno en concreto, escuchó, la voz de su amado peli azul. Se dispuso a saludarlo con alegría pero…_

_-¡NO ME GUSTA HANA! ¿¡VALE KID!? –explotó el chico ante la insistencia de su amigo. La chica se quedó helada con la mano suspendida en el aire. ¿No… le gustaba? Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese momento y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió corriendo, sin la más mínima idea de donde iba, con la esperanza, de que nadie la viera llorar._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-¿por eso estabas tan triste aquel día no? –pregunto apenada Megumi. La otra asintió con pena.

-nunca creí que Black Star dijera algo así… -musito Tsubaki.

-no… no pasa nada… -tranquilizo la peli verde mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –él puede seguir su camino…. Sin mi… -dijo y dos gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Las demás la miraban preocupadas e intentaban consolarla. Sus ojos ambarinos lo único que reflejaban eran pena y tristeza, no como normalmente, alegres y vivos.

-¿nos presentaras a Nagisa-kun? –pregunto Tsubaki intentando cambiar de tema. La otra se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y mostro una cálida sonrisa.

-claro que si –dijo sonriendo –si no ¿Qué clase de amiga seria?

-eso, que yo le tengo que dar el visto bueno –advirtió Megumi entrecerrando los ojos. Las otras se rieron ante el comentario de la celosa de su hermana. Pero iba en serio. Si no veía que aquel chico la hacía feliz, lo haría pedazos.

-_te juro por mi madre Black Star, como te vea te mato, te diseco y te vendo_- pensó con una venita palpitando en la cabeza la peli morada, cabreada por lo insensible que era el estúpido del chico en cuestión.

-Qué pena que Girl-chan no este… se lo está perdiendo –suspiro Maka ante la visible falta de su amiga.

-Qué le vamos a hacer… ¡no va a venir de Brasil solo para esto! –dijo Liz. Hacia tan solo dos días, a Death the Girl y a sus armas, la habían mandado a derrotar a un kishin a Brasil. Si, ella solita.

-Jo… yo quería reírme de su manía…. –protesto Megumi tumbándose en el suelo y mirando al techo.

-qué mala eres Megumi-chan –dijo Tsubaki con una gotita en la cabeza. De repente, escucharon unos ronquidos por parte de Patty y todas se asomaron a verla. Estaba frita. La miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poco aguante? Si tan solo eran las diez y media…

-nunca cambiara… -suspiro Liz cogiéndola y arrastrándola hasta su cama –por lo menos me deja llevarla a la cama… lo malo es lo que viene ahora

-¿? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hana ladeando la cabeza.

-Que habla en sueños –suspiro la mayor rascándose la cabeza y Hana empalideció. Que miedo. ¿Cómo es una persona que hablaba en sueños? Tal vez ella hablara mientras estaba dormida…. Aunque no podría saberlo.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando de tonterías y riéndose bajo, porque no querían despertar a Patty. A las doce en punto, encendieron la tele y pusieron una película de miedo (a pesar de las protestas de Liz) que se llamaba ''Mama'' (N/A: -.- no la he visto y no pienso verla en mi vida). Liz se tapaba la cara con un cojín y miraba más bien poco pero gritaba como ella sola. Megumi era la que parecía que estaba más relajada, estirada en el sofá, cruzada de brazos, sin inmutarse ni un poquito. Pero por dentro estaba cagada.

-_¿¡de quien cojones fue la idea de ver esta película!? A si… la mía _–pensó con una gotita en la cabeza.

Maka y Tsubaki estaban abrazadas la una a la otra aterrorizadas por la película. Gritaban y mucho. Hana estaba abrazada a sus rodillas viendo atentamente la película y era la típica que decía ''no abras el armario… no lo abras…. ¡AHHHH! Te lo advertí… ''

Cuando acabo la peli la mitad se habían quedado dormidas (Tsubaki, Maka y Hana -.-) y las demás las arrastraron hasta sus sacos de dormir. Cuando Megumi cogió a su hermana por los pies, esta empezó a pelear con el aire diciendo ''¡suéltame maldito Sonic… te tengo guardada la de ayer!'', cosa que complico un poco el ''transporte'' para la otra.

-_un momento… ¿me acaba de llamar Sonic?_ –pensó con una venita palpitándole la peli morada. Se cabreo tanto que la metió en el saco de dormir al revés (en plan los pies donde la cabeza xD).

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muuuuuuuuuuuy tarde (las dos y media de la tarde) y fueron a la cocina a comer.

-Oye Hana, no te duermas –dijo Megumi sacudiendo a su hermana por el hombro, que iba caminando con los ojos cerrados.

-mmh…. Si…. –murmuro ella abriendo un poco los ojos. Las otras la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-nee nee, onee-chan ¿los fantasmas se comen? –pregunto inocentemente Patty

-eh… no, no lo creo posible –le contesto la mayor con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡vaya! ¡que lista eres onee-chan! –la alabo la pequeña.

Se sentaron en la mesa a esperar la comida que estaba preparando Tsubaki, mientras hablaban y comentaban los sueños que habían tenido.

-pues yo he soñado que me raptaba Sonic…. Me arrastro por los pies y me metió en un saco –explico Hana extrañada –ha sido un sueño la mar de extraño….

-no fue Sonic…. –dijo Megumi con una venita palpitando en su frente -¡fui yo intentando meterme en el saco de dormir tonta! –le regaño mientras le metía un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-ay…. –protesto la otra frotándose la cabeza -¡que bruta eres Megumi!

-creo que eres mejor pegando que yo con mis Maka-chops –rio Maka ante la acción de Hana.

-¡ya está listo~! –anuncio Tsubaki poniendo los platos en la mesa. A las otras se les escapo un ''¡Woooah!'' de estupefacción.

-¡qué buena pinta! –dijo Liz viendo las delicias que había preparado su amiga. Comieron ávidamente, ya que, tenían más hambre que un león sin comer tres meses.

Mientras comían, los chicos habían salido (por petición de Liz un día antes) a pasear, o más bien, a tranquilizar un poco al peli azul, que aunque se hubiera dormido, no había olvidado lo que había escuchado.

-¡os juro que como lo vea lo mato! –amenazo echando humo por la cabeza. Los otros lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-para eso es para lo único que tienes buen gusto Black Star…. Tengo que admitir que Hana es muy simétrica –admiro Kid, para recibir una mirada de enfado del otro. Si las miradas mataran, el peli negro habría muerto y ya estaría enterrado.

-Kid. Mueres. Ahora –amenazo el chico mientras se crujía los nudillos y se acercaba a él.

-hey, hey tranquilízate –pidió Soul interponiéndose entre los dos. El otro bufó y se dio la vuelta, refunfuñando.

**De vuelta a la mansión**

Estaban charlando animadamente en el salón, sentadas en un sofá (algunas tiradas en el suelo), hasta que….

-¡OSTIAS! –grito de repente Hana

-¡¿QUE PASA?! –pregunto Megumi levantándose de un salto, haciendo que Maka se cayera al suelo del susto.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hana-chan? –pregunto tranquilamente Tsubaki

-¡ME PICA LA MENTE! –grito Patty alegremente haciendo que la miraran con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡me acabo de acordar que he quedado con Nagisa! –dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza pasando un poco de la pequeña -¿¡ahora que me pongo?!

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho Hana? –pregunto Maka levantándose del suelo y frotándose el trasero.

-¡porque me he acordado ahora! –explico haciendo énfasis en el ''ahora''. Las otras la miraron mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, desesperada. Liz se levantó, la cogió del brazo y la arrastro hasta su habitación. Las otras la siguieron, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Liz? –pregunto Hana asustada por el repentino secuestro.

-estás hablando con la mejor estilista de Death City, te voy a apañar algo

-¿Quién te ha dado el titulo Liz? –pregunto Maka

-yo –respondió con orgullo ella, levantando la barbilla

-ah, bien, bien –contesto Megumi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si no os importa, la rapto un momentito –dijo Liz arrastrando a la peli verde hasta el baño y cerrando el pestillo. Pasaron unos minutos (interminables para las que estaban afuera), hasta que Liz abrió la puerta. Se quedaron impresionadas ante la imagen que tenían de Hana ante ellas. Llevaba un vestido de volantes blanco que llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, unas sandalias que se ataban al tobillo marrones y el abundante pelo recogido en una cola alta.

-¡que guapas estas Hana-chan! –admiro Tsubaki

-¡pareces otra! –dijo Megumi

-¡estas genial! –admiro también Maka haciendo que la peli verde se sonrojara por la adulaciones.

-tendría que echarme las mechas… -dijo tocándose el pelo del flequillo pero Liz negó con la cabeza.

-no, no, ¡así te ves perfecta, al natural! –dijo levantando el pulgar en señal de aceptación.

-¡muchísimas gracias Liz! –agradeció la otra abrazándola

-oh, no tiene importancia… estoy acostumbrada a decirle que vestir a Girl antes de sus citas con Ki… -corto y se tapó la boca antes de decir nada. Girl la mataría si descubría lo que acababa de decir.

-¿sus citas con quién? –pregunto sorprendida Maka. Liz empalideció.

-¡Co-con nadie!

-Liz. Cuenta. Ahora –demandó Megumi con curiosidad

-¡Girl-chan y Kid-kun son novios! –anuncio alegremente Patty.

-¡Patty! –le regaño Liz.

-¿¡QUE QUEEEEEEEE!? –grito atónita Hana. ¿¡Girl y Kid?! No le extrañaba pero…. ¡¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada?!

-¿Va en serio? –pregunto Maka con los ojos como platos. Patty asintió con energía.

-Looool ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada? –pregunto Megumi

-Supongo que sería la vergüenza –suspiro Liz. Estaba asegurado, en cuanto volviera Girl, la asesinaría. Se habían quedado a cuadros. Hana volvió de su estupor y se metio una palmada en la frente

-¡que yo me tenía que ir! –se dio cuenta la peli verde

-¡adiós, que te vaya bien!- se despidió Maka, ya en la puerta.

-¡si te hace algo me avisas que me lo cargo! –advirtió su hermana y la otra asintió, con miedo.

-bueno… ¡adiós! –se despidió la chica saliendo alegremente por la puerta.

Mientras tanto los chicos habían caminado hasta una plaza donde había una fuente y Black Star se sentó en el borde dejando atónitos a sus amigos. ¿No iba a subirse a lo alto de la fuente? ¿Quién era este? ¿De verdad era Black Star? Se veía totalmente deprimido mientras miraba al suelo.

-Eres un poco bipolar ¿sabes? –dijo Soul con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿¡ahora qué hago?! –pregunto llevándose las manos a la cabeza. En la vida le había pasado algo así. ¿Qué haría un dios en esta situación?

-esta fuente es tan simétrica…. –admiro Kid con uno de sus ataques de simetría.

-¿soy el único normal aquí? –pregunto mirando al cielo el albino, desesperado. Black Star alzo la vista hacia delante y abrió mucho los ojos ¿A-aquello…. Era un ángel? No… era Hana. Una preciosa Hana que corría hacia la plaza, aunque sin verlo a él.

-¡maldicion, llego tardeee! –se maldijo Hana a si misma. El peli azul, cogio a sus dos amigos y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto.

-¿¡que se supone que estas haciendo bla-!? –grito Kid antes de que el otro le tapara la boca.

-callaos –ordeno Black Star, muy serio. Soul le miro extrañado y dirigió la mirada a donde miraba él. Se pego una palmada en la cara. Como no. Hana había llegado a la plaza y buscaba a alguien, mirando a los lados. De repente, se le ilumino la cara y corrió hacia un chico un poco mas alto que ella. El chico no pudo saber demasiado bien quien era, ya que estaba de espaldas.

-¡Nagisaaaaaaa! –grito alegremente la chica tirándose encima de el.

-¡Wow! –se sorprendió al ver a Hana el chico -¡qué gran entrada Hana-chan! –admiro el y le dio un beso en la frente

-je, je gracias –dijo ella riendo, sonrojada. Se levantó y le dio la mano a el para que se levantara también. Era un chico alto, de pelo castaño claro, corto, de tez morena y sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate (N/A: OMG *¬*). A el peli azul se le ensombreció la cara. Conque ese era el estúpido que le había robado a Hana…. ¡pero si parecía un enclenque! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡iba a sufrir la ira de un dios!

* * *

><p>¡TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN! ¡Black star y sus celos! ¡bieeen! ¡BLACK PAPER MOOON~~! ejem, gomen ^-^U es que la estoy escuchado xD ¿Algun review? ¿Os a gustado? Decidme que si u.u ¿no os doy penita? jeje... ¡bueeeeno! ¡TSUNAIDA TAMASHII NO HIGA! (tambien estoy escuchando resonance xD)<p>

**Sayonara!**


	2. Misión espía doble

Holiwi! ¡El siguiente cap aquí con Akariiii! Este es suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper corto xD Pero esta bien que se quede asi, con la intriga. En fin, soul eater no me pertenece sino mis oc's aparecerían en el u.u

* * *

><p>La peli verde camino junto al chico hasta un banco de la plaza y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Lo que no sabían es que había cuatro personas espiándoles. Si, cuatro. Los chicos estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto mirando la escena. Dos de ellos estaban bastante aburridos y lo único que hacían era sujetar al peli azul ante lo que estaba viendo. La cuarta persona era la queridísima hermana mayor de Hana que la espiaba de incognito, con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y sentada en la silla de una cafetería que había cerca.<p>

-_con que ese es el tal Nagisa…. Veremos a ver como la trata…. O lo mato_ –pensó la chica mirando de reojo a la pareja.

-¿Qué tal si voy a por unos helados Hana-chan? –propuso el castaño

-¡buena idea! –dijo felizmente la chica

-¿De qué sabor?

-¡Chocolate!

-Ok, ahora mismo vuelvo amor

-¡no tardes! –dijo la chica mirando a Nagisa mientras se alejaba. Sonrió mirando al cielo, dando gracias por haber encontrado a un chico tan atento y amable.

-_Caballero…. Si _–pensó la peli morada sacando una pequeña libreta y anotando un par de garabatos en ella. A veces era un poco posesiva, pero lo único que quería era lo mejor para su hermana pequeña.

En cuanto a Black Star observaba rojo de rabia como la chica miraba al otro estúpido ¿¡Que le veía?! ¡Si era peor que Excalibur!

-¡Toma! –dijo el chico dándole el helado a su novia. La chica lo tomó y empezó a comer felizmente. El chico la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hana extrañada ante la constante mirada del castaño.

-Estoy feliz por haberte encontrado –dijo el chico sonriendo de lado haciendo que la otra se sonrojara. Se acercó a la chica y la besó dulcemente.

En ese momento Black Star se puso aún más rojo, si se puede, y pego un puñetazo en el suelo, porque los otros dos, lo tenían cogido fuertemente y no le iban a dejar montar una escena allí en medio. Megumi los miro entrecerrando los ojos, calculando las probalidades de muerte del chico. Fijo su vista en ellos, y, en unos arbustos vio unas hojas realmente raras…. Hojas ¿azules? Alzo una ceja de incredulidad.

-_No puede ser…. Lo mato _–pensó con una venita palpitándole en la cabeza. Pagó la cuenta del batido que se había tomado y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el arbusto. Sin que los chicos se diesen cuenta, los cogió y se los llevo a rastras lejos de allí.

-¿¡Que demon-?! –exclamo Soul pero Megumi le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-como digáis algo os castro, malditos acosadores –dijo entre dientes la chica, enfurecida, y los tres se pusieron blancos de miedo. Llegaron a un callejón y los tiró contra la pared. Se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de las explicaciones.

-auch…. –protesto Soul frotándose la cabeza. Black Star se levantó y corrió para salir del callejón. Debía matar a aquel chico. Lo debía hacer. Pero antes de que se acercara a la salida, Megumi lo cogió del cuello y lo levanto.

-¿Que se supone que estabais haciendo? –pregunto muy seria mirando fijamente al chico. El chico no contesto y empezó a revolverse intentando gafarse del agarre de la chica. Megumi se enfureció y le apretó el cuello con más fuerza.

-suel…. tame… –murmuró el peli azul, quedándose sin aire. La chica lo soltó y cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-lo repetiré de nuevo… ¿Qué hacíais…? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué hacías espiando a mi hermana, Black Star? –el chico no contesto –bien yo contestare por ti, estas celoso, celoso de que mi hermana tenga novio ¿no es así? –Pregunto seria y el chico miro al suelo –me das asco

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? –pregunto mirándola seriamente.

-¿¡COMO QUE QUE HAS HECHO?! ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE! –exploto la chica ante la ineptitud del peli azul, que se sorprendió ante la reacción de la otra -¡NO SABES LO QUE A SUFRIDO MI HERMANA POR UN ESTÚPIDO COMO TU! –Black Star se quedó helado ¿Sufrido? ¿Por qué…?

-y ahora con lo cortito que eres te preguntaras ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! –soltó ella, y el chico abrió los ojos como platos. Los otros dos miraban la escena con el semblante serio, sin interrumpir. Sabían que lo que hacía Megumi era lo correcto.

-Y ella te escucho mientras negabas cualquier sentimiento por ella ¿Lo sabias? ¿Sabías cuanto lloró aquel día? ¿A qué no? –Pregunto la peli morada y el chico abrió mucho los ojos –ella ha pasado página, haz algo o déjala ir, pero no la dañes más –finalizo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Black Star en el suelo, sorprendido, por lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p>¡TAN TAN TAAAAAAM! ¿Que os ha parecido? Soul y Kid estaban de florero xD ¿Un review? Anda... que me animo y apruebo examenes O.Q<p>

**Bye!**


	3. Hablando con el ladrón

Buenas tardes minna! Feliz año nuevo a todos! Aqui yo de nuevo con un nuevo cap de este fic tan raro xD Estoy segura que el final (puede) no os lo

esperareis (tal vez quien sabe xD) En fin

Soul Eater no me pertenece - aun ¬¬ ALGUN DIA LO ROBARE Y HARE DOSCIENTOS Y PICO CAPITULOS DEDICADOS AL SOMA *^* NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

><p>Black Star se encontraba caminando hacia el Shibusen, acompaña de su arma, quien lo miraba preocupada.<p>

-¿Black Star? -llamó y él la miró. -¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupada. El chico se mostraba deprimido y sin ánimos, todo lo contrario a como se comportaba normalmente. Ese no era el Black Star ''normal''.

-Sí... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -respondió mostrando una falsa sonrisa. No tenía demasiados ánimos de anunciar su ''divinidad'' e iba un poco serio. La regañina de el día pasado que le dió Megumi lo había calado. Había perdido a la que podría haber sido su diosa, tan solo por negar lo evidente.

-Po...por nada... -respondió Tsubaki. Ella comprendía que no quería hablar, aunque no sabía lo que le ocurría, no le presionó. Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada del Shibusen, dónde les esperaban sus amigos y otro no tan amigo. Al peli azul se le cambió la cara al verlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Black Star, Tsubaki-chan ohayo! -saludó alegremente Hana, ajena a la mirada de odio que le mandaba Black Star al chico que se encontraba a su lado. -¡Os presento a Nagisa!

-Soy Nagisa Thief, encantado de conoceros -se presentó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Nagisa-san, yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y el es Black Star -Megumi miró seriamente al peli azul, mandándole una advertencia. Él miró al suelo, intentando frenar las ganas de matar que tenía.

-_El apellido te queda que ni pintado cabrón... _-pensó enfurecido Black Star.

-¿Estudias aquí, Nagisa-san? -preguntó Megumi alzando una ceja. Ella había ido allí por su cuenta, dejando solos a aquel par de tórtolos.

-Nop, tan solo he venido a acompañar a Hana-chan. Por cierto ya es tarde -dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. -Luego nos vemos amor -se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a la peli verde y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Luego nos vemos! -dijo ella despidiéndolo con la mano, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Que suerte tienes Hana-chan! -dijo Maka poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica. -Tener un novio así... ¡te envidio! -dijo la peli ceniza haciendo que su arma mirando hacia otro lado, molesto. Maldito ligón... ya entendía porque Black Star lo odiaba.

-Quien sabe, Maka... -empezó a decir Megumi con media sonrisa. -Tal vez alguien se te declare antes de lo que esperas... -la peli ceniza se sonrojó y miró unos instantes a Soul, que seguía mirando hacia otro lado, ajeno a la conversación.

-No lo creo... -suspiró Maka.

-Aparte de eso... oye... Kid... -llamó la peli morada al Shinigami

-¿Si?

-¡¿CUANDO DEMONIOS NOS IBAS A CONTAR LO TUYO CON GIRL!? -vociferó, mosqueada, haciendo que el chico palideciera más aún y se sonrojara.

-Ejem... no se de que me hablas... -dijo él mirando a los lados, nervioso

-Ah... bueno... ya se lo preguntaré a Girl-chan cuándo llegue... -se cruzó de brazos y se dió la vuelta. Para ella, esos temas eran de mucha importancia y quería saber todos TODOS los noviazgos y ligues de sus amigas. Liz se acercó a ella por detrás, la cogió de la chaqueta y se la llevó a rastras, seguida de Patty que reía escandalosamente. Se la llevó a una esquina oscura y la soltó.

-Megumi... ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO SE LO DIRIAS A NADIEEE! -lloró Liz. -¡AHORA GIRL ME MATARÁ!

-O-oye... gomen... no llores... -se disculpó Megumi ante el estado de su amiga. Patty estaba rodando por el suelo, partiéndose de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Patty, querida ¿te podrías callar un rato? -pregunto la peli morada con una venita palpitando en su frente. La chica hizo oídos sordos. -¡Oh, pero que es lo que veo! -dijo exagerando la chica. -¡Si es una jirafa!

-¿DONDE? -pregunto la menor, mirando a su alrededor

-Em... ¡allí! -señaló a un sitio al azar y la pequeña fue corriendo hacia allí.

-¡JIRAFA!

-Uf... se ha ido... -se limpió el sudor inexistente de su frente y observo a Liz con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡ME MATARAAAA! -lloraba la chica con cascadas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Liiiz... -intentó calmarla Megumi, sin muchos resultados

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡ESTOY SENTENCIADA!

-Pu-pues... ¡ya sé! -dijo golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano. -¡Yo te protegeré! -dijo con aires de superioridad poniendo los brazos en jarras y haciendo el signo de la victoria.

-no creo que sirva de mucho... -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Megumi puso cara de dolor, se sentó en la esquina abrazándose las rodillas con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Eso a dolido...

**.0.0.0.**

-¿Dónde creéis que esta Megumi? -preguntó Hana mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Ni idea... -contestó Soul. Vieron una gran polvareda acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad.

-¿Qu-que es eso? -preguntó Maka con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡JIRAFAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Patty pasando como una bala por su lado.

-wtf... -dijo Hana con una gotita en la cabeza mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido la pequeña. El único que no se había inmutado había sido, como no, Black Star. Estaba mirando al suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual no era muy común en él. Apretó los puños ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?

-¿Black Star? -llamó Hana pasando una mano cerca de su cara. -Eoooo, tierra llamando a Black... -el chico reacciono y se sonrojó ante la cercanía de la chica. Retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qu-que?

-Hoy estas un poco raro... ¿te sientes bien? -le preguntó poniendo una mano en la frente del peli azul, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo aún.

-¡Sí! -respondió rápidamente, quitándose la mano de la chica.

-O-ok...

Silencio incómodo.

-Voy a dar una vuelta... -dijo Black Star suspirando y marchándose

-¡Pero si las clases van a empezar ya! ¡Oi! -llamó Maka

-Dejale -dijo Kid poniéndole una mano en el hombro y entrando en la clase. -Necesita pensar

-¿Qué le pasa? -le preguntó Hana a Tsubaki, preocupada.

-No lo sé... lleva así desde esta mañana -le contestó mirando por donde se había marchado el chico en cuestión.

-Kid tiene razón... dejemosle en paz -dijo Soul entrando en la clase arrastrando a Maka.

-¡Oye! -protestó la peli ceniza, revolviéndose. Sin querer, hizo tropezar al peli blanco que, sin saber cómo, acabó encima de ella. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y se pusieron, ambos, como dos tomates.

-So-soul... -murmuró Maka, intentando no ceder ante las ganas de besarle

-Em... lo siento... -se disculpó el chico, quitándose de encima y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase. La chica agarró su mano y se levantó, agradeciendo que la clase estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ellos y Kid.

-¡_Qué asco! ¡La pizarra esta ligeramente inclinada a la derecha! ¡Es asimétrica!_- pensaba el peli negro mirando la pizarra con horror, mientras comenzaba a medirla con una regla.

**.0.0.0.**

Mientras tanto Liz caminaba a grandes zancadas arrastrando tras de si a una deprimida Megumi.

-Déjame... siento haber nacido... -murmuró deprimida mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

-Aj, cállate ya. Te pareces a Kid cuándo le dan unos de sus ataques simétricos

-Luego la bipolar soy yo... -murmuró con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Y eres tú la bipolar! -le dijo con una venita palpitando en su frente.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es el troglodita? -preguntó la peli morada señalando a Black Star a lo lejos

-No lo sé y no vamos a comprobarlo. Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa

-Como si eso te importara mucho

-¡Pues me importa!

-Śí, sí, claro

-¡Que sí!

-¡Ay Liz! ¡Que se me a partido una uña! -se lamentó Megumi mirándose la mano, dramatizando a tope.

-¡Dejame ver! -dijo Liz soltándola y acercándose a ver

-¡Ja! -se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo. -¡Luego nos vemos! -se despidió burlona

-Me la ha colado -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza mientras miraba como se marchaba.

-¡JIRAFAAAAA! -gritó Patty pasando como una bala por su lado

-Patty... -llamó ella sin inmutarse. La pequeña corrió hacia atrás y empezó a correr en el sitio mientras miraba a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa onee-chan?

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

-Perseguir una jirafa -Liz suspiró

-Anda vamos que llegamos tarde... -Patty paró de correr en el sitio y la siguió

-¡HAAAAI!

**.0.0.0.**

Megumi había estado siguiendo sigilosamente al chico, como buena ninja que era, hasta que se sentó en el balcón de una de las terrazas de la escuela. Ella se escondió detrás de una columna, obsevandole seriamente.

-_Cabrón... ahora me siento mal por él _-pensó preocupada Megumi. La noticia le había afectado y mucho. No había movido un musculo desde hacía rato y la chica comenzaba a desesperarse. No le importaba saltarse clases, con su inteligencia lo recuperaría rápidamente.

-¿Piensas estar ahí todo el rato, Megumi? -preguntó de espaldas a ella.

-_Mierda_ -pensó ella y salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me ha extrañado verte solo y te he seguido -explicó la chica cruzándose de brazos, sin ni una pizca de vergüenza. Black Star no contestó y se limitó a mirar hacia delante. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No creo que tenga que explicártelo

-Yap ¿Sabes que las clases están a punto de terminar no? -preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿Y?

-Y que pronto esto estará lleno de gente y, además, estas preocupando a Tsubaki

-...

-Aj, de verdad, me voy -dijo Megumi suspirando y dándose la vuelta. -Ah, por cierto -le miró de reojo. -Si el chico la daña me encargaré personalmente de matarlo pero... -sonrió maléficamente. -Te dejare que lo golpees un poquito -terminó y se marchó de allí, dejando al chico solo.

**.0.0.0.**

Al sonar la campana del final de las clases, Hana salió corriendo de allí. Corrió hasta la entrada y buscó a Nagisa con la mirada.

-No está... -en ese momento el móvil le vibró y ella lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus shorts. Había un nuevo mensaje.

''_Te espero en la plaza esta noche a las 9:00. Te tengo preparada una sorpresita y espero que te guste. No llegues tarde._''

-Awww... ¿qué será? -se preguntó a si misma con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Se fue a casa pegando saltitos, más feliz que una perdiz.

* * *

><p>Pos yasta por este cap! Me gustan los ceros y los puntos seh xD A lo mejor ya sabeis el final y todo... creo que este es el penúltimo... meh y si no lo es mejor ¿no? Black Star dice que el apellido le pega porque ''Thief'' significa ladrón en inglés xDDDD ¿un review de animo? anda... plis<p>

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
